Nicer
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Short Hameron, casi un UA del 4x13. "And as I get better, I get nicer". Mientras los dos equipos creen que House se está curando de la neurosífilis, él mantiene a todos engañados actuando como una persona normal. O a *casi* todos.


_Dedicado a todas las que están bloqueadas después del 4x16, y tienen ficts pendientes.  
Un short cortito que brotó de la nada. Es sobre el 4x13 "No More Mr. Nice Guy"  
Las quiero =) suerte en los exámenes! xD_

**Nicer**

¿Quién lo diría?

Allí estaba el gran Gregory House, trabajando voluntariamente en la clínica.

Los pacientes salían aliviados y no horrorizados. Asombrados de que aquel amable doctor les hubiera atendido tan bien y rápidamente.

Era un espectáculo asombroso y bizarro, tan bizarro que no pude hacer más que acercarme a él para comprobarlo yo misma.

-House… ¿te encuentras bien?

-De maravilla. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Allison?- y contra todo pronóstico, me lanzó una sonrisa que podía competir con la de Chase.

-Bien…- susurré, completamente anonadada. No sabía que decir, ni como actuar. Ese no era House, era un completo extraño.

-Me encantaría quedarme conversando, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Esos pobres pacientes…

No, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y demasiado malo también.

Sencillamente no podía creer que el cabrón egocéntrico que me había convertido en una mejor doctora, se hubiera ido con un puñado de pastillas de penicilina.

Así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para poder verlo más de cerca. "Todos mienten" es la primera regla que él me enseñó. Incluso el subconsciente puede mentir.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez… ese House no se hubiera ido totalmente de su sistema.

-Si tienes ganas de aliviar dolor, estamos escasos de personal en Urgencias. Tal vez podrías…

-Estaré encantado de ayudarte, Allison. Por los viejos tiempos- repuso, sin menguar la sonrisa, y le entregó la carpeta de nuevo a Brenda.

-Todavía no es hora, doctor House. No intente escaquearse del trabajo, o le diré a la doctora Cuddy.

-Pasé las consultas de dos días, Brenda. Así que mañana no nos vemos… ¡que tengas un buen fin de semana!

Brenda abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a boquear como pececito, al revisar el registro y escuchar una frase amable de House al mismo tiempo, y no podía culparla.

Nadie excepto los dos equipos sabíamos de la neurosífilis, e incluso para los que sabíamos la historia completa era inverosímil ver a House siendo… amable.

Un nivel humano de amabilidad en House, era como ver nevar en el Caribe.

Y sencillamente, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tuve ganas de golpearme contra la pared al darme cuenta, pero hubiese sido muy estúpido de mi parte demostrarle… ¿Demostrarle qué?

-Solo quédate quieta. Te prometo que no te dolerá.

House curaba ahora a una niña de unos siete años, que se había caído y clavado un cristal en la pierna.

Luego de tres años de sarcasmos, humillaciones y heridas, era imposible creer que existía algo de bondad y delicadeza en Gregory House. Lo suficiente como para dejar de quererle, o al menos fingir que ya no ocupa ese lugar en mi vida.

En mi opinión, odiar siempre es el camino más fácil hacia el olvido. Nunca fui una persona de ese estilo, pero debo admitir que trabajar con House hace desarrollar una máscara de frialdad extrema, sólo para poder sobrevivir a él.

Y si debía elegir a alguien y pretender que le odio, ¿por qué no al mismo House? Es perfectamente aborrecible, un cabrón en toda regla.

Pero ahora venía como si nada, mostrando la humanidad que, hasta ahora, sólo había podido apreciar en contadas oportunidades.

Pero ya no se veía odioso, se veía… feliz. Tan feliz como cualquier persona normal, y eso me asustó, pues estaba preparada para tratar con el House clásico, pero completamente desarmada para enfrentar al nuevo House.

Mientras le vendaba la pierna a la niña, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Él sabía. Como aquella vez en su casa…

-Ve con tu mamá, que ha de estar preocupada. Y toma una paleta, has sido una niña muy valiente- despidió a la niña del box, y no pude resistirme a entrar. Ese hombre era un puzzle frente a mis ojos. Y ya se lo había dicho: extrañaba los puzzles.

Sin embargo, no esperaba oir lo que dijo:

-Lamento lo de la ETS. Nunca quise ponerte en peligro, yo sólo…

-No sabías que la tenías- le interrumpí, porque no necesitaba las disculpas y porque el House que yo conocía, no se disculpaba de nada- Usamos condón, no pasó nada…

-Pero pudo pasar. Soy un idiota.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Pero lo importante es que te estás…

"¿Curando?" pensé  
¡Estábamos quitándole la personalidad!

-Supongo que soy más agradable de tratar ahora, ¿verdad? Alguien a quien se puede invitar a tomar una copa, mantener una conversación decente…- rodó sus ojos azules con diversión- Ahora podrás extrañarme, Allison…

No respondí. No porque me hubiera quedado sin palabras, sino porque reconocía ese tono de petulancia.

-Me resulta extraño de asimilar el hecho que te contagiaras una ETS. Pensé que siempre usabas condón. Requisito del gremio, según dijiste.- comenté, expresando mi primera duda acerca de toda esa situación.

-Siempre uso. Tú lo sabes- susurró, sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa distaba mucho de ser la mansa mueca que venía esbozando todo el día.

Era una sonrisa predadora, que me recordó de un tirón aquella noche en su casa, en la que la tensión nos superó a los dos. Los mismos recuerdos que me impidieron negar todo frente a los dos equipos, porque mentir se me da terriblemente. Más aún, cuando sin saber muy bien como, estaba acorralada entre House y la camilla del box.

La epifanía de la resolución del rompecabezas llegó a mi cabeza al instante, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, House me besó.

Demandante, rudo… tal como era él. Sus manos egoístas reclamando mi cuerpo contra el suyo una vez más; y yo colgada de su cuello, jadeando, olvidándome de la sala de Urgencias atestada, de la bronca que podría echarnos Cuddy… sólo él en mi mente, nada más importaba.

Y cuando la necesidad de aire se volvió imperativa y nos separamos, la clavé la mirada, recuperando una pizca de cordura:

-Eso no fue para nada amable- gruñí, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé- murmuró él, y me dio un beso en el puente de la nariz, saliendo luego del box como si nada hubiese pasado. House no se hacía cargo de nada, House hacía y luego huía.

Sonreí como una tonta. *Mi* House había vuelto.


End file.
